This invention relates in general to electronic data storage, transmission and retrieval apparatus and methods. More particularly, this invention relates to such apparatus and methods wherein combination signals having power and data components are received by a data storage device which in turn modulates the combination signal in accordance with available data signals to achieve bi-directional and substantially simultaneous data transfer.